Shippo's Untold Story
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Shippo- The fun-loving, candy-eating fox demon we all know and love. This normally-outsided character gets an epic role in HIS story, yes, HIS story. He must defend his friends and foes to save life as we know it- But can he weild what will save them?
1. Shippo Unloved

_"Ha ha. Hey. C'mon. Scardy cat. Go. Go on!" _

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I woke with tears in my eyes.

A soul woke. His eye twiched open. He muttered something like a yawn and looked at me.

I tried to act like I was asleep. I felt a clawed hand grab the collar of my shirt and lift me up.

"Wha-a-a-a!" I sputtered, flailing.

"Why'd ya wake me, fox?" Came the grueling question.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I stuttered, keeping my eyes close.

I felt the hand let go of me as I hit the ground. I couldn't help but uttering a cry.

Another soul woke.

"Mmmhmm?" She asked, yawing and rubbing an eye.

"S-Sorry, Kagome." I stuttered, scampering behind the girl.

"It's fine." Kagome sighed, sitting up. She glanced out the window above her. Light was just starting to shine in.

Another person sturred, and a Monk rose. He looked around, drowzily.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, his voice wise and irritated.

"Oh, nothing, right, Shippo?" Kagome was looking at the Monk, Miroku, even though her question was directed at me.

"Y-Yes, Kagome..." I looked down, trying to wipe the tears in my eyes away. It didn't go unseen.

Inuyasha peered around Kagome.

"What are you crying for this time, fox?" He scowled.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "Stop. It's early in the morning and you're allready starting this."

I balled my hands into fists. I mustered all my strength and jumped up to the window ledge.

All eyes were on me.

"Y-You guys are just t-too stupid to ever uh-understand!" I hollared, kicking at the glass. A crack formed and I busted my way out.

Shippo's Untold Story


	2. Lost In the Mud

The rain poured down. I looked to my left, then my right. Thunder cracked in the air, a pulse of white lighting up the greyish-black sky. My tail was drenched and my feet franticly searched for somewhere to run that wouldn't make me slip- The ground was soaked in what seemed like pools of mud. All I remembered was lunging forward, only to slip and fall backward.

The thunder seemed to hear the unearthly sound of something sturring and pointed it's finger at me.

It didn't hurt, really, as much as it was scary.

Red tinted the pools of water-based mud as the sturring was silenced. The thunder seemed happy, so it decided to retreat, along with the rain.

Inuyasha strained to see out the window that Miroku was trying to patch. He cursed at the water that tried to slip in as the rain started to calm.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Inuyasha laughed at the monk's effort.

Even Miroku couldn't of enjoyed the rather rotted fruits of his labor. The rain had gone.

Kagome fiddled with he fingers, waiting for Inuyasha to announce he was going out to look for the 'fox', as he called me.

But Inuyasha sat, quiet as ever, basking in the silence of no annoying fox demon at his feet.

Even Sango seemed to act a little saddened at my absense. "It's just... Not the same..." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha defended. "I _love _it! One less mouth to feed, let alone _hear_, a little more room at the fire, and no constant nagging of 'I'm bored' when we're on the road!" He laughed, a smile spreading on his face.

Kagome scoffed the remark. "Shut up, Inuyasha! Even you liked Shippo a _little _bit!"

"Did not!" Inuyasha stuck his hands in his robe.

"Do too!" Kagome yelled back.

"Inuyasha, surely you _do _know that you'll have to go out and find Shippo, don't you?" Miroku sat down, holding his staff with one hand as the other sat comphortably in his lap.

"No, I'm afraid I _didn't _know that." The half-demon retorted, twitching his ears back.

Miroku chuckled. "Then I guess you haven't learned lady Kagome very well yet."

"_Learned me_?" Kagome wondered. "How would one _learn _me? Do I look like a book?"

"No, no, lady Kagome. That's not what I ment at all. What I said was everybody has different actions and personalities, such as Inuyasha is arrogant." Miroku looked over to Inuyasha.

"Oh, well... I see. Inuyasha, _please _go find Shippo. The lot of us are worried." The black-haired school-girl pleaded.

"Feh, when would I care? He's probably dead right now, dead and being eaten by one of Naarakuraku's demons, demon's we should be killing!" Inuyasha barked, huffing and looking away.

"Did I fail to also say childish?" Miroku added.

A well-needed laugh came from the three non-demons.

Inuyasha stood. "If I go find that runt fox will you three shut up and quit nagging me?!?" He shouted.

Kagome held out a pinky, the rest of her fingers balled into a tight fist. "Promise."

"Feh." He repeated, throwing the door open, letting a chilling breeze into the small cabin where the group had been staying.

A muffled shiver came from Sango, who held Kirara close to her.

"Mew!" Kirara scolded.

Inuysha growled and slammed the door shut, trudging inbetween puddles like a man with a horrible rash on the upper side of each of his legs.

He made his way a few feet away frm the cabin before spotting a dense setting of trees. "Swamp..." He scoffed, walking over and looking into the wet brush.

Sure enough, a large pit of mud covered most of the land inbetween the trees, and then there was a plot of land at the far end. He sighed and bent down to roll up his pant legs when the sheathed end of his sword jabbed at the ground, making him unbalanced. The factor of him neeling forward in the first sent him toppling forward into the pit of mud.

Inuyasha cursed and stood up, mud slopping off his arms and his robe. He took a step forward, deeper into the mud, when he spotted a black figure hovering over what looked like a large stone. The stone was on the plot of land.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, reaching for his sword. His hands clamped firmly around nothing but solid air.

The black figure turned to face Inuyasha. It smiled as it picked up the 'stone' and chucked it into the mud pit. That 'stone' landed a few inches from Inuyasha.

A gasp slipped the half-demon's lips as he saw what it really was. Inuyasha watched the figure as he lunged forward.

He lowered his head, a low growl in his throat.

He made his way back across the mud, something in his arms. He came across his sword and tucked it in his robe.

Kagome waited, gazing out the window. Sango huffed as she sat on the floor, Kirara in her lap. She petted the animal's head.

Kirara gave out a playfull mew, jumping up to nip at Sango's hand.

Sango sort of laughed as she looked mack at Miroku, who sat with his staff in his lap, his eyes closed and head down.

His breathing was slow, as if he was in some kind of a trance.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came Inuyasha, holding me.


End file.
